


Josephine Rogers and the Secret of the Missing Dog Tag

by arielf17



Series: the shenanigans of josephine rogers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, She is WACKY, Steve and Peggy have a daughter called Josie, also some robot shenanigans I guess, but tony is still iron man and peter is still spider-man, cue the matchmaking schemes fam, sort of a no powers au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: Josie Rogers loves puzzles. She loves solving things; science, fiction, people. The biggest mystery has to do with her dad's childhood best friend, a boy called Bucky.Who is Bucky? Where is Bucky? What's Bucky's last name? And why did Josie's dad give him Dodger's dog tag?





	1. Who the Hell is Bucky?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I've been working on this fic in one form or another for what feels like an ETERNITY so I really hope you like josephine josie jojo joey jo rogers and this first installment of her shenanigans.

I’d asked everyone I knew and gotten the same crap answer. When I pointed at the boy beaming at the camera with his arm around my father, I asked him who the boy was. 

 

“Bucky.”

 

He didn’t say anything else. I didn’t push him, because he looked so sad. I was only seven at the time, but I could tell. I asked my mom who Bucky was and she said he was someone special. I asked Uncle Tony who Bucky was and he said a pain. I asked Uncle Tim who Bucky was and he said a good friend. 

 

It didn’t really give me a clear picture. I was still curious. Besides, I was sure Bucky was the key to solving the mystery that had plagued me my entire life. 

 

When I was five years old, I asked my mom what to bring to show and tell over Skype. My mom suggested Dodger’s dog tag, which my dad apparently kept on his dresser. When I looked, there was nothing there. But Mom was sure it had been there, Dad had told her just a few days ago. And she assured me Dad never would’ve lost the last memento of Dodger, his late family dog. Especially since my grandmother had passed away when I was just a few months old. 

 

There were only two things my father wouldn’t talk to me about: Bucky, and Dodger’s dog tag. My gut told me that the two were related. I went years without a clue. Not even Wade, my crazy next door neighbor, knew anything, and Wade always knew stuff that he wasn’t supposed to know. 

 

By the time I got another clue, so much had happened. I’d met Wanda in Mr. Barton’s ASL class, I’d gotten to know Mr. Barton and Dr. Tasha, and the librarian who set up the class, James Barnes. I’d seen my mother marry my stepdad, Daniel. 

 

I hadn’t thought about Bucky in a few years when I started high school. Harley had moved away and Peter was a junior, so I felt pretty lonely. I didn’t really have any friends since I hadn’t heard from Wanda since I was eleven, and my only real friends besides her were James and Wade. 

 

“Hey Rogers.” 

 

I turned to face my god brother. Peter was wearing a shirt that said “forget lab safety I want superpowers.” 

 

“Hey Parker. Gonna tell me not to get in trouble?” 

 

“Nope, I know you better than that. Besides, Ned bet MJ you would get in a fight by Wednesday.” 

 

“How long does MJ think it’ll take?” 

 

“MJ says on Friday. I’m not allowed to bet.”

 

“Why not?” I asked. 

 

“Because you’re my sister. I know you best. I know you’ll get in a fight before lunch.” 

 

I rolled my eyes, but I saw Rumlow and Rollins as I walked into the school and I knew Peter was right. Because I didn’t like bullies. I didn’t care if we used to be kinda chummy in the first grade. That was eight years ago, and they were the ones who stopped being friends with me. 

 

But Brock and Jack left me alone. I wasn’t so naive as to think that they would leave everyone else alone. I was on my way to my last class before lunch, and I had passed the science teacher, aka my semi-official grandfather, in the hallway. Brock had this boy with white hair pinned up against the lockers and Jack kept punching him in the gut. 

 

“Hey fellas,” I said. 

 

Jack stepped forward. Brock shoved the boy into the wall one more time before approaching me. 

 

“What do you want, Josephine?” asked Brock. 

 

“Leave him alone, Brock. We both know that beating up random kids isn’t going to solve any of your issues.” 

 

Jack swung at me, and I easily dodged the hit. Jack had always been overzealous, so he overshot his hook and clocked Brock in the face. 

 

“Jack, what the hell?”

 

Brock jabbed Jack in the nose. I walked around them and offered my hand to the boy, who was slumped against the lockers. I walked him to the nurse’s office, and I could just barely hear the sweet sounds of Abraham Erskine catching Jack and Brock in the act. 

 

“Can I help you kids?” asked the nurse, Claire. 

 

“Hi Claire,” I said, “some boys were beating up my friend, so he’s not feeling too good.” 

 

The boy nodded. 

 

“Who was it?” asked Claire. 

 

“Rumlow and Rollins. Mr. Erskine caught them.” 

 

“Alright. What’s your next class?” 

 

“History,” said the boy and I all at once. 

 

“Alright. I’ll write you up a late slip. Josie, go to class and tell the teacher that your friend will be late.”

 

I nodded. When I had my hand on the door knob, the boy spoke up. 

 

“Hey wait.”

 

I turned around. 

 

“My name is Pietro.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

I left the nurse’s office and headed for my history class. Once I got there, the teacher raised an eyebrow at me. 

 

“Miss Rogers, I hope you won’t be making a habit of tardiness.”

 

“I have a late slip, Dad. Claire says to tell you that Pietro’s gonna be late too.”

 

I handed my late slip to Dad and walked to a desk next to a girl in a red jacket with dark hair. She seemed like she did a double take when she looked at me. I smiled and waved. When she didn’t wave back, I turned my attention back to my father. 

 

Pietro made it to class about ten minutes after I did. He sat down next to me. The girl sitting on the other side of me nodded at him. He nodded back. 

 

When I left class, Pietro caught me by the elbow. I turned, and saw that the girl was standing next to him. 

 

“Josephine,” said Pietro, “thank you.” 

 

“Oh, it’s no problem. But does it count as a fight if I didn’t technically hit anyone?” 

 

Pietro said “no” at the same time as the girl said “yes”. 

 

“Alright,” I said, “Ned’ll say yes, but MJ’ll say no, but Peter’ll refuse to take a side.” 

 

“Who are these people, who are you, and why does it matter?” asked the girl. 

 

“Peter is my brother, well godbrother, Ned and MJ are his best friends. I’m Josie Rogers, and Ned and MJ made a bet on how long it’d take me to get into a fight. I did intercede on Pietro’s behalf in a fight, but I didn’t punch Rumlow. Rollins tried to punch me and he missed.” 

 

The girl looked at me funny. Then she lifted her hands and signed  _ more cheese not fighting hamburgers. _

 

“Oh my God, Wanda!” I cried. 

 

Wanda and I hugged, and Pietro looked intensely confused. 

 

_ Brother _ , I signed. 

 

_ Yes,  _ signed Wanda,  _ twin _ . 

 

“I’m sorry, what?” asked Pietro. 

 

_ He doesn’t sign,  _ signed Wanda. 

 

“Look guys, I don’t know sign language but I can tell when I’m being pointed at.” 

 

_ Silly boy,  _ signed Wanda. 

 

“I met your sister at an ASL class the library had,” I said. 

 

“Clint’s ASL class?” asked Pietro. 

 

“Wait, how does Pietro know Mr. Barton?” I asked. 

 

“Clint adopted us after our father went to prison,” said Wanda. 

 

“Oh wow. How is he? How’s Dr. Tasha? I never see her at the library.”

 

“She’s good. She’s over at our place every now and then,” said Wanda. 

 

“Hey,” I said, “do you guys wanna come with me to the library after school? James still works there.”

 

_ Good idea,  _ signed Wanda. 

 

“Sure,” said Pietro. 

 

#

 

James Barnes had worked at the library for as long as I could remember. He was there when I met Clint, and Dr. Tasha, and Wanda. It dawned on me that perhaps I had befriended too many grown adults, like some sort of comic book protagonist. I walked over to James with Wanda and Pietro in tow. He smirked. 

 

“What brings you three to my humble section of the library?” he asked. 

 

“James, I need to ask you something. I need you to not brush it off because I’m a child or because I can be a little bit of a dreamer.” 

 

“Yeah, sure kid.” 

 

“What’s the deal with Clint and Dr. Tasha?” I asked. 

 

“Ooh, good question, Josie,” said Wanda. 

 

James looked to Pietro for help. 

 

“Well, he’s obviously in love with her,” said Pietro, “but we’re going to need a little something more.”

 

“Menaces,” chuckled James, “menaces, the three of you. They’ve been crazy about each other since forever. But they’re too stubborn. Nothing doing, and believe me, I’ve tried.” 

 

“Yeah, well, you’re not us,” said Josie. 

 

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think you can annoy Clint and Nat into confessing?”

 

“Oh, I’m annoying as hell,” I said. 

 

“We set up the pitch, you swing,” said Wanda. 

 

“You’re the only one who knows everyone,” added Pietro. 

 

“We need you,” I finished off. 

 

“Fine. But don’t think I’m not wise to your games, Josie. I know you’ve got bigger fish to fry.” 

 

“Yeah, but I take it one day at a time.”

 

On the bus back to my apartment, Pietro was looking at me funny. 

 

“What do you really need James’ help with?” he asked. 

 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

 

“Well, Clint and Dr. Tasha are inevitable, you could handle them on your own. I mean, didn’t you build a functional robot?” 

 

“Well, functional is a relative term, given that all Eddie really does is get me DVDs and books when I remember to ask.”

 

“See, that’s exactly my point. Why do you need James?”

 

I took in a deep breath. 

 

“I don’t know what happened to my father’s best friend. I don’t think he even knows. The only clue I have is his family dog’s tag, and I don’t even know where it is. But I have to find him, I have to find out what happened to him. No one answers questions. No one says anything about Bucky.” 

 

“Why do you want to find him so bad?” asked Wanda. 

 

“Because...there’s no one left. Mom lives in England and so does Uncle Monty, Aunt Sharon’s always traveling, Uncle Tim lives in Canada, Uncle Gabe and Uncle Jim live in Florida, and Uncle Jacques lives in France. My grandparents are dead and everyone who knew Bucky is scattered to the wind. And...my dad is lonely. He doesn’t really have friends besides my godfather and Sam.”

 

“Josie, why is it up to you to find Bucky?”

  
“My dad never wanted me to feel like I owed him anything. I was an accident and my parents aren’t together anymore, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t love me. I want to show him that I understand that. And unless I want to zombify my grandparents, then Bucky is the person I have to bring back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where he at tho


	2. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie lays her plan into motion and Ned and MJ's bet reaches its conclusion.

As thrilled as my father was about me making new friends, he was less thrilled about me getting into a fight. 

 

“I didn’t get in trouble and I didn’t hit anybody.” 

 

“I wonder where the hell you got that from, because it wasn’t from your mother and it definitely wasn’t from me.”

 

“Am I seriously in trouble for not punching someone?”

 

“No, kiddo, you’re not in trouble. I just want you to be careful. You’re a good kid. You deserve to be seen that way.” 

 

“Then maybe shouldn’t have raised me to not give a shit what other people think.” 

 

Dad chuckled. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. 

 

“Always do the right thing, Josie. Just promise me you’ll come home at the end of the day.”

 

“I promise, Dad.” 

 

The two of us collapsed onto the sofa. 

 

“So. The twins,” he said. 

 

I nodded. 

 

“Wanda from ASL class and her brother. He’s the one that Jack and Brock were picking on. They invited me over after school on Thursday.” 

 

“Sounds good, kiddo. Just call me or your uncle if you need a ride home.” 

 

I nodded. 

 

“Hey, so if I didn’t technically punch anyone, is it technically a fight?” I asked. 

 

“Who wins the bet if I say yes, Ned or MJ?” 

 

“Ned.” 

 

“Then no.” 

#

**family group chat™️**

bizarre adventurer

_ sorry leeds dad says if I didn’t hit anyone it’s not technically a fight _

 

NErD

_ DAMMIT MR ROGERS  _

 

mj

_ victory shall be mine. accept your fate.  _

 

bizarre adventurer

_ you were WRONG Parker  _

_ JUST SIT THERE IN YOUR WRONGNESS AND BE WRONG AND GET USED TO IT _

 

super dork

_ don’t you quote west wing at me young lady _

 

bizarre adventurer

_ easy big brother no need to flip your shit _

 

mj

_ peter of house parker, flipper of shit _

 

super dork

_ why do you haaaaate meeeeeee _

 

bizarre adventurer 

_ don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to  _

 

NErD

_ I got your back man _

 

super dork

_ I know ned  _

 

bizarre adventurer

_ brooooooooomance  _

 

mj

_ j I could hear that _

_ are you in my house _

 

bizarre adventurer

_ I am everywhere _

_ I am the wind _

#

Mr. Barton recognized me almost immediately. He raised an eyebrow at me, then it hit him all at once. 

 

“Shit, Josie. Aw, fuck, I probably shouldn’t say shit. Or fuck. Damn.” 

 

“Get a hold of yourself,” sighed Pietro. 

 

“Just...come on in.” 

 

I walked into the apartment and went over to a stack of board games and pretended to peruse them with Wanda and Pietro as the three of us eavesdropped on Mr. Barton making a phone call. 

 

“Hey, Tash. Yeah. Remember Josie Rogers from my class? Yeah. Sure thing. Pizza. Yeah, I know. See you soon.” 

 

I fistbumped each of the twins before removing a copy of Clue. 

 

“The twins are pretty good at Clue, Josie,” said Mr. Barton. 

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Barton,” I said, “I’m pretty sure I can hold my own.” 

 

I had won my third game of Clue in a row by the time Dr. Tasha arrived. She walked into the apartment and smiled at the sight of both of the twins losing their minds. 

 

“Hey, Dr. Tasha,” I said calmly. 

 

“Nice to see you again, Josie. How’s Harley?” 

 

“He and his mom moved away. He sends me a Facebook message every once in a while, and Uncle Tony says he might visit during the summer.” 

 

“That’s nice. And your brother?”

 

“Peter’s good, we’re still really close. Same with Ned and MJ.” 

 

“Wait a minute - Peter Parker is your brother?” asked Wanda. 

 

“Um...yeah?”

 

“I  _ met _ him. He was talking to that girl Michelle about initiating a coup in robotics club. Isn’t his dad Tony Stark?” 

 

“Yeah, Peter’s my godbrother. Dad and Uncle Tony have been friends for years.” 

 

“I’m trying to imagine Mr. Rogers and Tony Stark hanging out and I’m coming up empty,” sighed Pietro. 

 

“Yeah, it’s something else,” I said, “speaking of whom, I should call my dad. He doesn’t like me taking the bus during the evening.” 

 

I stood up and brushed myself off. I walked towards the door, then turned back. 

 

“Dr. Tasha?”

 

“Yeah, Josie?”

 

“I think it’s really sweet that you and Mr. Barton are still together. Bye Pietro, bye Wanda. Thanks for inviting me here.” 

 

I left the apartment before Mr. Barton or Dr. Tasha had time to contradict me. I called my dad as I walked down the hallway. 

 

“Hey Jo,” said Dad. 

 

“Hi Dad. Can you come and get me from Pietro and Wanda’s?” 

 

“Sure thing, kiddo.” 

#

There are three rules when it comes to dealing with my brother and his friends. Rule number one: Peter Parker is always late. If he calls ahead to say he’ll be five minutes early, he’s already fifteen minutes behind. Rule number two: Ned Leeds is not allowed to watch Titanic under any circumstances; this rule was sponsored by Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and May Parker. Rule number three, and perhaps the most important one: Michelle Jones is right 99.99% of the time. 

 

Peter didn’t see me approach, and neither did Rumlow and Rollins. I waved Wanda and Pietro behind the lockers. 

 

“Look,” said Peter, “I’m just telling you to stay away from my sister. Why do you hate her anyway?”

 

“Uh, cause her dad’s a faggot,” said Rumlow. 

 

“Josie,” pleaded Wanda. 

 

“Wait here,” I said. 

 

I marched over to where my brother was talking to Brock and Jack. Brock stared me down. 

 

“What do you want, Josephine?” he barked. 

 

I hit Brock with a left hook and kneed Jack in the nuts when he charged at me. I heard the familiar sound of Abraham Erskine sighing in exasperation. 

 

“I would advise you not to make a habit of this, Miss Rogers, but I sense it would fall on deaf ears. Mr. Rumlow, Mr. Rollins, go to the nurse’s office. I suspect Principal Fury will want to speak with you once Claire gives you the go ahead.” 

 

“But she attacked us!” squeaked Jack. 

 

“And she will be punished for that. But I suggest not using hate speech within earshot of your history teacher’s daughter and foster father. Now, go to the nurse’s office.” 

 

Brock and Jack scurried away. Grandpa Abe turned to escort me to the principal’s office, we passed Wanda and Pietro on the way. 

 

“Don’t worry, guys,” I said, “I’ll be fine.” 

 

Wanda and Pietro kept walking in the opposite direction, each of them offering me sympathetic smiles. 

 

“That little speech of mine will only work once, Josie.” 

 

“I know. And I’m sorry. I don’t mean to worry you, or Dad, or even Mom and Daniel. But if you can stop something bad from happening, and you don’t, then it happens because of you. If Jack and Brock have a problem with my father, then they have a problem with me. And by the time it gets bad enough for anyone to care, it’ll be too late. I won’t let them hurt me, or anyone else.” 

 

By the time I had finished my own little speech, we were outside the door to Principal Fury’s office. 

 

“I really am sorry,” I said. 

 

“I know you are. Now, go inside. Fury doesn’t bite.”

 

“Positive?” 

 

Grandpa Abe smirked. 

 

“Just go inside, Josie.” 

 

I stepped into the principal’s office and sat down in front of Principal Fury. Neither of us said anything for a minute. 

 

“What are you doing here, Rogers?” 

 

“Oh, I hit some people. So Mr. Erskine brought me down here.” 

 

“Elaborate.” 

 

“Oh, well Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins, they ended up in a scuffle day after I found them beating on Pietro Maximoff. I guess my godbrother, Peter Parker, was worried about the two of them coming after me so he had a talk with them. Brock called my dad...well, he called my dad a faggot, Principal Fury. I know violence isn’t the answer but it’s not like they’ve never gotten physical with me before. We went to grade school together, and we used to be friends, but...anyway, that doesn’t matter. I know I’m going to be punished fairly severely for this, but I’ve read the student conduct guidelines, and there’s a zero tolerance policy for hate speech. I should be punished for kicking Jack in the nuts and punching Brock in the face. But they should be punished for beating on Pietro, as well as using homophobic language.”

 

Once more, neither of us spoke for a minute. 

 

“Two weeks detention, starting Monday. I don’t want the fighting to be an issue.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Are you gonna be a troublemaker, Rogers?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Are you gonna let those boys do whatever they please?”

 

“No, sir.” 

 

“You’re a good kid, Rogers. Now get the hell out of my office.” 

 

I left Principal Fury’s office with my held high, an honor few could claim, then scurried off to my next class. When school got out that afternoon, Pietro, Wanda, Peter, MJ, and Ned were waiting outside. 

 

“Josie, we’re sorry that you got in trouble,” said Wanda.

 

“Yeah,” said Pietro, “those guys-”

 

“Were always dickheads,” I said, “but seriously, don’t worry about it. I’ve got detention, but I’m not gonna be in trouble at home.” 

 

“Really? Your dad kind of seems like a soft history nerd that’s really muscley for some reason,” said Pietro. 

 

Peter, MJ, and Ned all started laughing. 

 

“What?” asked Wanda. 

 

“You’ll see once Mr. Rogers and Mr. Erskine leave,” chuckled MJ. 

 

When Dad and Grandpa Abe exited the school, they walked over to me. Pietro and Wanda were breathing heavily, but Peter, MJ, and Ned were snickering. 

 

“Josie, I’m a grown man, I can fight my own battles,” said Dad. 

 

“Dad, if I see a situation pointed south, I can’t run from it. I don’t like bullies.”

 

Dad smirked and smoothed down my hair. 

 

“Let’s Skype your mom tonight, I’m sure she’ll be proud.” 

 

I smiled as Dad ruffled my hair. I turned my gaze to Grandpa Abe. 

 

“Brock and Jack have been suspended for a week. Their next infraction will result in serious disciplinary action,” he said. 

 

“Good. I’m still sorry for the trouble.”

 

“Alright kids,” said Dad, “show’s over. Unless you’d like to join us at the donut shop near our apartment building.” 

 

Everyone except Peter politely gave their regrets, then everyone went on their merry way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grandpa abe! principal fury! :D


	3. People in Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan reaches fruition, a plan enters the next stage, and a wild scientist appears.

“You are an absolute menace, Josie Rogers.” 

 

I raised an eyebrow at James, the twins smirking on either side of me.

 

“Clint and Nat are freaking out, thanks to you meddling kids.” 

 

“What are you going to do about it?” asked Pietro. 

 

“Relax, kid. I’m just going to talk to them. Sometimes a good talking to is all someone needs.” 

 

_ I wonder if that would work on my dad, _ I thought. 

 

“Thanks, James,” said Wanda. 

 

“You, Wanda, are welcome. Josie and Pietro, on the other hand, are conniving little demons.” 

 

I rolled my eyes. It was not the first time I had been called a conniving little demon, and I was sure it wouldn’t be the last. 

 

“Don’t you kids have something better to do on a Saturday afternoon than work on matchmaking schemes in the library?” 

 

“Well, I have detention for two weeks, so I’m counting on Wanda and Pietro to be my eyes and ears.”

 

“You got detention?” asked James. 

 

“Some people just need to be punched. I accept my fate.” 

 

I showed up for my first stint in detention after school on Monday. The gym teacher, Coach Wilson (no relation to my dad’s friend Sam Wilson or my next door neighbor Wade Wilson) was sitting behind his desk, dejectedly. I sat down a few seats away from MJ. 

 

“Michelle, what are you doing here? You don’t have detention,” said Coach Wilson.

 

“She likes to sketch people in crisis.” 

 

“You’re kind of stealing my thunder, J,” sighed MJ. 

 

I shrugged apologetically, going back to my own notebook. I didn’t like to sketch people in crisis, but I did enjoy drawing my friends and family. After my two weeks in detention were up, I was flipping through my notebook and noticed something funny. I’d drawn Pietro more than I’d drawn anyone else. 

 

_ Whatever,  _ I thought,  _ that’s not weird _ . 

 

“It’s a little weird, Josie,” said Peter, tinkering with DUM-E. 

 

“Whatever. You’re just mad MJ was drawing in detention with me instead of hanging out with you.” 

 

Peter turned red. 

 

“Shut up, I’m fixing DUM-E.”

 

“You’re breaking DUM-E.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, for starters, that wiring isn’t right. And even if it was, that’s not a cable. It’s a gummy worm.”

 

Peter blinked twice, then removed the gummy worm from DUM-E’s circuitry. 

 

“That could’ve been worse.”

 

“How?”

 

“If I’ve still got both my eyebrows, then it could’ve been worse.”

 

I smirked. Uncle Tony leant through the door of the workshop and grinned at us. 

 

“Jojo, there’s someone here I want you to meet,” he said. 

 

He walked into the workshop followed by a mild-mannered man wearing glasses. My godbrother’s obsession with the man’s work made certain that I would recognize him anywhere. 

 

“Holy shit,” I breathed. 

 

“Who’s the fanboy now, Josie?” asked Peter. 

 

“Still you, Parker. But you knew Bruce fucking Banner was here and you managed to keep your big dorky mouth shut about it? I’m impressed?” 

 

“Language, Jojo,” said Uncle Tony. 

 

“Go fuck yourself, Uncle Tony.” 

 

“Oh,” sighed Bruce, “you must be  _ Steve’s _ daughter.” 

 

“Guilty. Has Uncle Tony told you about Coney Island? He won’t shut up about when Dad threw up on him.” 

 

“Stupid Bucky Barnes and goading Steve into going on roller coasters when he  _ knows _ Steve’s got a weak stomach-”

 

“Bucky Barnes,” I whispered to myself. 

 

I finally got a last name. 

 

# 

 

I didn’t tell Wanda and Pietro what I’d discovered until we were already on our way to the library. I wasn’t going to tell them either, but they did asked. 

 

“Dude, what is up with you today?” asked Pietro. 

 

“You’re being very intense today. More so than usual,” continued Wanda. 

 

“I know Bucky’s last name. It’s  _ Barnes _ .” 

 

“That’s James’s last name,” said the twins. 

 

“I’ve never been big on coincidences.” 

 

I swore I could feel the wind whistle past my ears as I walked through the doors of the library and walked up to James. 

 

“I know this is a longshot,” I said, “but do you know anyone named Bucky Barnes?” 

 

James laughed nervously and ran a hand back through his hair. 

 

“Uh, Yeah. James Buchanan Barnes, known to my childhood friends as Bucky. Why do you ask?”

 

James was Bucky. What the fuck? 

 

I physically fell backwards and Pietro and Wanda pushed me back to my feet. 

 

“Focus, Josie,” said Pietro. 

 

“Dodger’s dog tag,” I said. 

 

“What?” asked Bucky. 

 

“There was a dog, where you grew up, he was named Dodger, and the tag he wore on his collar is missing. Do you know what happened?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” 

 

Bucky removed a chain from under his shirt and removed it from around his neck. He showed me the two pieces from Dodger’s collar, both the tag that proclaimed his name was Dodger as well as who to call if he was missing, and the dog tags that had belonged to my grandfather, Joseph Rogers. 

 

“Dodger was my best friend’s dog. Joseph was his dad, who had died overseas the year before. Sarah tried, the Carters tried, everyone tried. But my grandparents weren’t having any of it, wanted me with them in Indiana, far away from everyone I knew in New York. I was just a kid, I didn’t know how to get in touch with them. So, Steve gave me the tags from Dodger’s collar.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bucky tucked the chain back into his shirt and I noticed that my grandfather’s weren’t the only dog tags that hung there. 

 

“Anyway Josie, what’s all that to you?” asked Bucky. 

 

There was no edge to his words, no rudeness in his tone, he truly was curious about why I cared about Steve Rogers, his father, or Dodger, a long dead golden retriever. 

 

“Steven Grant Rogers. Margaret Elizabeth Carter. Josephine Margaret Rogers.”

 

I spoke slowly and deliberately, so that Bucky couldn’t mistake my meaning. 

 

“Josie,” he said, “Josie, are you serious?” 

 

“I’ve always wondered about you. He misses you so much. He misses you so much he can hardly bear to talk about you, no one can. I never knew your last name, but Tony let it slip talking about Coney Island. And my mom told me you were special. And she doesn’t say that about just anyone.” 

 

Bucky looked like he was about to cry, and I felt like I was about to cry too. 

 

“Please say you’ll come meet him again,” I said, my throat aching but my voice unwavering. 

 

“You got Peggy’s voice,” said Bucky, “even if she was sad or scared or pissed, her voice stayed steady and level.” 

 

“Bucky,” I said, stern, no room for argument. 

 

“Of course, Josie. Now you really sound like her.” 

 

“Come to Stark Tower this Wednesday at 5PM. Tell Jarvis that you’re with me and Dad. She’ll ask you for the Rogers access code. I’ll write that down for you.” 

 

Pietro and Wanda were already handing me paper and a pen. I jotted down the access code and handed it to Bucky. He cracked a smile once he’d read it. 

 

“Yeah, I know. Uncle Tony came up with it.” 

 

“See you Wednesday, Rogers.” 

 

The three of us started to exit the library. 

 

“Hey, can we come back to your place?” asked Wanda. 

 

“I don’t know if my dad would be okay on short notice, but I can see if-”

 

“We want the apartment empty once Clint gets home from his date with Dr. Tasha,” said Pietro. 

 

“Oh yeah,” I said, “then I will definitely make it work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooh he the hell is bucky


	4. Surprise Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner and big feelings.

Peter noticed me pacing, because of course he did. He put his hand on my shoulder and whispered so that Dad and Uncle Tony couldn’t hear us. 

 

“What have you got cooking, Rogers?” he asked. 

 

“It’ll be fine. Relax.” 

 

“You first.” 

 

“Peter-”

 

“Hey, what are you kids talking about?” asked Dad. 

 

“Peter’s got girl problems,” I said. 

 

“Josie!” barked Peter. 

 

“The phrase you’re looking for is conniving little demon,” I teased. 

 

“I do not have girl problems,” said Peter. 

 

“Right,” I sighed, “you’d need to talk to a girl to have girl problems.”

 

“I talk to girls.” 

 

“Not counting your godsister, aunt, or stepmom.” 

 

“I talk to MJ. About stuff.” 

 

“Yeah, but not about the fact that you want to be Mr. Michelle Jones and have her babies, like a seahorse, and raise them to question authority and build robots to dismantle the patriarchy.” 

 

“You say that like you won’t have already built robots to dismantle the patriarchy,” sighed Peter. 

 

“Hang in there, Pete,” said Uncle Tony, “you guys would be great, MJ’s a good kid. Even if she does hate me.” 

 

“Just more proof that she’s a good kid,” added Dad. 

 

“Nice one, Dad.”

 

“Can it, Rogers.”

 

“Which one of us?” 

 

“Sir, Miss Rogers’ guest is on his way up.” 

 

All eyes turned to the elevator. He’d come to the tower, he’d really come. He was really going to see my dad again. When Bucky stepped out of the elevator, Uncle Tony immediately flipped out. 

 

“Bucky Barnes? What the fuck? Bucky fucking Barnes? What the shit?” 

 

“Hey Tony. Uh, I guess you guys are probably wondering how I know Josephine.”

 

“I’m wondering where the hell you’ve been for the past twenty years. Right, Steve? Steve?”

 

Dad snapped his jaw shut. He advanced towards Bucky quickly and with purpose. He pulled Bucky to his chest and hugged him tight. 

 

“Glad you’re not mad, Stevie, but I can’t breathe.” 

 

Dad released Bucky and patted him on the shoulder, and on the chest. He put his hands back on Bucky’s shoulders. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” said Dad. 

 

“Yeah, thank your kid for that one,” laughed Bucky. 

 

Dad turned towards me. He nodded his head towards Bucky, signaling me to walk over to him. Dad put his hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eye. 

 

“Why? How?” he asked, smiling through unshed tears.

 

“You don’t shy away from things just because they’re hard to talk about. You talk about my grandparents, and you talk about Mom. But you don’t talk about Bucky, Dad. That’s why I could tell you missed him. And the only other thing you wouldn’t talk about was Dodger’s dog tag. I think truly random and insignificant coincidences are rare.”

 

“Joey, if there weren’t such a thing as a random happenstance then I wouldn’t exist and neither would you,” said Peter. 

 

I turned to face my godbrother. 

 

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to like me. You didn’t have to be my friend. You didn’t have to be my brother, but that’s what you are, Peter. The coincidence is that we were born, but the part that’s significant is that we’re us. You and me, my dad and your dad, even Wade and Cable, we were always going to be us, circumstances aside. It’s a conditional proof, Peter. Assume that something’s one way, and you’ll find out if you’re right.”

 

I turned back to my dad, noticing that Uncle Tony was looking at me like I had grown a second head. 

 

“So i found out that the long lost best friend and the long lost relic of man’s best friend are intrinsically related. You gave Bucky Dodger’s dog tag before his grandparents took him to Indiana. You wouldn’t tell me anything substantial about him because it hurt so much that he hadn’t found you. And you didn’t know if he wanted to be found. You wouldn’t even tell me his last name, because you knew I’d go looking. I know you’re sad, Dad. I know you love me, and I know you care about Mom, and Daniel, and your students, and Sam, and Uncle Tony, but you just missed him too much, Dad. You’re a grown man, and you can fight your own battles. But you told me to find people who look out for me, the kind of people who’ll pick me up if I get sucker punched, the kind of people who wait up for me, the kind of people who’ll be the family that we deserve. Because you have Grandpa Abe, and Sam, and Uncle Tony. I’m so lucky, Dad. I get you and I get them and I get Peter, and MJ and Ned, and Wanda and Pietro, and I’m so selfish, Dad. Because I wanted Bucky too. Because I’ll know you longer than I’ll ever know anyone else, and I wanted to see you the way you look right now. Smiling like a dorky kid on Christmas who thought Santa wasn’t gonna come. You’re the best person I know, Dad. You get to have your whole family. And so do I.”

 

“Does she have notecards that I’m not seeing, or…” mused Uncle Tony. 

 

Dad snorted. He hugged me. 

 

“Pull something like this again and you’re grounded until you die.” 

 

“What if it’s really good?” I asked. 

 

“I suppose I could be negotiated with.” 

#

The next day after school, I Skyped Mom while Dad was baking. I just had to tell her what had happened, but when she answered, she seemed like she had something to tell me. 

 

“I’m glad you called, Josie,” she said, “I was just about to ask your father if the two of you wanted to Skype.”

 

“What’s going on, Mom?” I asked. 

 

“Is your father there?”

 

I nodded. 

 

“He’s baking. I’ll let him know you wanna talk, be right back.” 

 

I walked into the kitchen, where Dad had just put his cake into the oven. He was positively covered in flour. 

 

“I’m Skyping Mom, she wants to talk to both of us.” 

 

Dad nodded and the both us went back into my room and sat down on my bed. 

 

“Hi Peggy.” 

 

“Steve, good. I have something to tell you two.” 

 

“What is it, Mom?” 

 

“I’m pregnant.” 

 

“Holy shit, Mom, that’s great. And I thought our news was gonna be the kicker.” 

 

“Wait,” said Mom, “what’s your news?”

 

Dad turned towards me and raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Yes, Josie. Why don’t you tell your mother what you did?” 

 

“I...found Dodger’s dog tag.”    
  


“Oh! Where was it?” asked Mom. 

 

“Uh...that’s the funny part, Mom. Bucky has it.” 

 

“What.”

 

“I found him. Turns out he was my librarian friend, James, all along.” 

 

“What.” 

 

“He’s coming over for dinner tonight.” 

 

“Oh,” sighed Mom, “so you’re stress baking.” 

 

“What? I am not stress baking, Peg. if anything, I’m relaxed baking. Chill baking. Normal baking.” 

 

“Dad,” I said, “is there something else about Bucky that nobody would tell me?” 

 

“You haven’t figured it out, darling? Your father is not a subtle man.” 

 

It all hit me at once. The way my mom referred to Bucky as  _ someone special _ . The way my dad had held him at Uncle Tony’s, just making sure he was real. The way Bucky asked me if it was true, if Steve Rogers really was my father. 

 

“Oh God, I’m so stupid,” I said, “you  _ like _ him.” 

 

Dad blushed. It was the best day of my life. 

 

“Josephine, don’t be ridiculous. He’s my best friend, and I’m glad to see him again.” 

 

I took hold of my dad’s red earlobe and pulled down gently. 

 

“I’m unconvinced.”

 

I let go of my dad’s ear and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Don’t worry, Dad. I may be a conniving little demon, but I have boundaries. I’m not gonna say anything to him. Now go make sure you don’t burn your anxiety cake before your boyfriend gets here.” 

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” grumbled Dad, not far enough under his breath. 

 

I smirked at Mom once Dad had left my room. She sighed. 

 

“You’re already planning on intervening, aren’t you?” 

 

“I’m hurt that you had to ask.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stress baking steve, loosely based on the habits of the author. don't judge me.


	5. Miscalculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grown men with crushes, Josie's extracurricular activities, and even more big feelings.

Peter was the first one I told. It was easy to gauge reaction with him because he was normally pretty expressive with me. Especially when I worked up to the point instead of dropping the bomb. 

 

“So, I may have made a little mistake.”

 

“God forbid,” laughed Peter. 

 

“I made a...miscalculation about my dad. About Bucky.”

 

“Joey, what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s not that something’s wrong, it’s just...different.”

 

“Josephine.” 

 

“My dad has a crush on Bucky,” I whispered. 

 

“Says who?” asked Peter. 

 

“Says me. Says my mom. Says my dad’s vermillion blush and preteen grumbling.”

 

“What did he grumble?”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, he’s got it bad. Speaking of which…” 

 

“Hey, Josie,” said Pietro. 

 

“How was dinner with Bucky and Mr. Rogers?” asked Wanda. 

 

I elbowed Peter in the gut. He reeled away from me. Pietro and Wanda didn’t ask, they understood.  _ Brothers and sisters can be a bit of a bloody business _ , Mom always said. 

 

“New information’s come to light,” added Peter. 

 

“But it’s sensitive,” I continued, “so…” 

 

I signed my dad’s secret to Wanda, quickly and discreetly. She turned to Pietro and said a sentence in a language I didn’t understand. 

 

“Oh God,” said Pietro, “Josie, please leave them alone.” 

 

“I will. For a period of time. But I do have to call an emergency meeting. Speaking of which, hey MJ, hey Ned.” 

 

“What’s this I hear about an emergency meeting?” asked MJ. 

 

“Yeah, there’s been an incident. I need help.” 

 

“Sounds good,” said MJ, “Pepper won’t be able to make it on short notice, but I’ll send it to the group chat anyway.” 

 

“And why are you on a group chat with my stepmom?” 

 

MJ ignored him and sent out a text. I ignored my phone buzzing since I knew it was from MJ. My phone buzzed again. 

 

“May says she’s in and we can meet at her place.”

 

“MJ, why are you in a group chat with my stepmom and my aunt and my godsister?” 

 

“We’re in a club,” explained MJ, “the Peter Parker Drives Me Up the Fucking Wall Club.” 

 

“Hey,” said Peter. 

 

“Can I join?” asked Ned. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Sorry Leeds,” said MJ, “it’s girls only. See you later, Parker.” 

 

MJ turned around and walked away while Peter stood there and gaped. 

 

“Is...he gonna be okay?” asked Pietro. 

 

“Yeah, he’s fine,” said Ned. 

 

I snapped my fingers in front of his face and Peter focused in on me. 

 

“Jo,” he said, “what the fuck?” 

 

I chuckled. 

 

“Have a little faith, Peter. Yes, I am a founding member of PPDMUTFW but I was your sister first. And you know my schemes are always morally sound. Besides, didn’t you just get a piece of information you should be happy about?” 

 

“What’s that?” he asked. 

 

“You drive that girl crazy.” 

 

I wiggled my eyebrows, then walked to history class with Wanda and Pietro. 

 

#

 

May Parker’s apartment smelled like takeout and parental affection. I’d spent almost as much time with her as Peter did growing up. By the time Uncle Tony thought that  _ maybe _ he understood why Mary had given him custody after she died and  _ maybe  _ he could raise a semi-stable human being with help from May and Ben, but then so many things happened at once. 

 

My mom got pregnant, my parents broke up, I happened, my mom left the country, Peter’s uncle was murdered, it was insane, the amount of shit that went down when Peter and I were kids. And then there were the things that Peter didn’t know that I knew about. 

 

Peter didn’t know that I knew that he was bitten by a radioactive spider. Peter didn’t know that I thought that he was the only person alive who could’ve found such a dorky way to get superpowers. Peter didn’t know that I knew that Uncle Tony knew, and the two of them had designed his suit together. 

 

Peter didn’t know that I knew that he was Spiderman. He also didn’t know that not only did I know, but MJ and May knew as well. So it was a blessing in disguise that Pepper was too busy for our last minute meeting, because Pepper didn’t know that we knew either. 

 

“So, what’s with the emergency meeting, Josephine?” asked May. 

 

“Well, as you both know, Peter’s never approved of the way in which I meddle in other people’s lives.” 

 

“We are familiar with your pranks, schemes, and other nefarious plots,” said May. 

 

“Hey. They are never nefarious.”

 

MJ raised an eyebrow at me. 

 

“Okay, building a mini Darth Vader robot just to prank Ned may have been a little nefarious, but I’m well meaning 99% of the time, and this is one of those times!” 

 

“Oh God. You found him, didn’t you?” asked MJ. 

 

“Bucky, yeah. But there’s something else.” 

 

“Oh, is your dad into him?” asked May. 

 

“May, I was getting to that. My dad is an emotionally damaged disaster bisexual. Therapy has helped the former, but I refuse to believe that the latter will serve as a detriment to going after what he wants.” 

 

“Because you’re also a disaster bi?” supplied MJ. 

 

“Josephine,” sad May, “you do your best, but you’re far too noble to ever be truly manipulative, even for a good cause. You’re the only one who knows how to help your father.” 

 

“Josie didn’t just get her nobility from her dad. She got his stubbornness too. Mr. Rogers doesn’t ask for help, and he doesn’t accept it. You’re the fun sort of meddler, Josie. You need someone truly dastardly.” 

 

“I think I might know a guy.” 

 

#

 

“So,” said Dr. Tasha, idly stirring her coffee, “the twins told me that you concocted a scheme for me and Clint.”

 

“It had a vague scheme-like structure, but it’s not like I was that organized, I mean, Bucky-I mean James-helped. Sort of. I think.” 

 

“Relax, Josie. You mentioned James?”

 

I nodded, tucking my knees to my chest on Mr. Barton’s sofa. 

 

“He and my dad were best friends, growing up. Then his parents, and he moved away, they’re back in each other’s lives now, but...I’m scared that he won’t stick around.” 

 

“Why is that?”

 

I was getting off topic, and I didn’t care. 

 

“I don’t talk to anyone about this, not even Peter. Doesn’t seem fair. Feels selfish.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” asked Dr. Tasha. 

 

“My mom lives in another country, and it’s hard for me, even if my parents aren’t together. I know she loves me and I know that her being in England with Daniel is what’s best, doesn’t make her not my mom. Peter’s mom...well, she’s dead. So I don’t talk to my godbrother about missing my mom. But I really want James to stay. Dad connected him to me and our family years before I was born. James has heard me say how important he is, but I don’t think he understands. I think he’s the kind of person who doesn’t understand how important he is to other people. Dad used to be like that too. It was scary. I know now that he was just a kid when I was born. He doesn’t have a lot of friends in the city, so I worry about him.”

 

“You’re right. James doesn’t understand how important he is to other people. But...sometimes a point blank shot is the way to go. And coming from you, he just might believe it. Your dad too.” 

 

I didn’t bring Pietro and Wanda with me when I went to see Bucky at the library. He seemed surprised to see me without them, even though I’d only been hanging out with them regularly for a month or two. 

 

“Hey Josie.” 

 

“Bucky, I need to ask you something. And just know that it’s because of things that have happened to me and stuff that I deal with, not because I don’t trust you. Okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure kid,” said Bucky. 

 

“You’re gonna...stay, right?”

 

“What do you mean? Stay where?”

 

“Not where. Stay in our lives. Me and my dad.”

 

“Josie. What made you worry about that?” he asked, going from confused to concerned in a single bound. 

 

“It’s something I’ve always worried about. I don’t have a lot of...technical family. You know what happened to my grandparents, and the Carters...well, the Carters aren’t very fond of my father.”

 

“Oh. Since when?” asked Bucky. 

 

“Since my parents decided to keep me.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Yeah. I don’t want to say it’s just been me and him, because I’ve had my mom and Uncle Tony and Peter, even Daniel. But in another way it is just me and him, because nobody gets me the way he does and nobody gets him the way I do. Except for you.” 

 

“You’ve got no idea how badly I want that to be true, Josie, honest. He’s, well, I think he’s still my best friend. I’m gonna try to stay in your lives, that much I can promise.” 

 

Bucky blushed and my gears started turning. 

 

“In a lot of ways, he hasn’t changed at all. He’s still him, deep down. So maybe I’m still me, deep down. And maybe we could be...us again.”

 

Bucky smiled softly, his eyebrows turned up. I was getting disastrously slow at figuring things out, but I smirked anyway. 

 

“Bucky, I’ve got one more question.”

 

“Shoot.” 

 

“Have you got a crush on my dad?”

 

“Josephine Margaret Rogers, I am a grown man. I don’t get crushes.” 

 

“Did you know that in addition to peanut butter, shellfish, and metal, I am also allergic to bullshit?” 

 

“Did you know that it’s cheesy and cliche to, in your 30s, develop feelings for the first person you ever liked before you were orphaned and fell out of contact?” 

 

“I was conceived on prom night, James. My entire existence is by its very nature cliched.” 

 

“Alright fine, you win. Yes, I like your dad. Josie-”

 

“I promise I won’t tell him, Bucky. God, you’re worse than Peter. I may be a cunning trickster with her heart set on interfering in other people’s lives, but I have standards, morals, and a sense of nobility that undercuts my ability to be truly manipulative. Or so I’ve been told.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta love dr. tasha.


	6. Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving, family news, and the story behind Steve and Josie's access code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: inaccurate depictions of asthma attacks, robots, and members of the x-men

I thought hanging out with Peter and MJ on a regular basis would prepare me for dinners with Bucky filled with stolen glances and awkward pining, but clearly I had underestimated my father’s ability to beat around the bush. That ability was almost rivaled by Bucky’s. Almost. 

 

“They’re too much for me, guys,” I whined to Wanda and Pietro, “I can’t do it. I’m fighting against 20 years worth of bisexual angst, I’m not strong enough.” 

 

Wanda tried to cover her giggle and Pietro didn’t try at all. 

 

“Come on, no one is helping. Clint and Tasha say lock them in a supply closet, Mom and Daniel say let them be, and Ms. Danvers says that I’m not old enough to implement any of her plans and it won’t work coming from anyone else.” 

 

“Okay, so exactly how stubborn is Mr. Rogers?” asked Wanda. 

 

“Once he tried to take a final while he had the flu. Grandpa Abe held him down while I called his professor.” 

 

“How old were you?” asked Pietro. 

 

“Three. Luckily, Professor Roth accepted ‘grandpa abe says my daddy has to go hospital’ as a viable reason for Dad to do the exam at a later date.” 

 

“Wow. So, what’s your...plan D?” asked Pietro. 

 

“I think I’m gonna-”

 

My breath caught and I started wheezing. Great. I wasn’t going to make a plan, I was going to have an asthma attack. I registered Pietro’s eyes widening and Wanda about to shout for an adult, so I signed the word  _ fine _ at Wanda. 

 

“Josie-”

 

“Hold up, Pietro, she says she’s fine.” 

 

I took a puff from my inhaler and watched as Pietro and Josie sat there, confused and wondering if I could breathe normally again, even though they presumably knew what a breathing person looked like. 

 

_ Fine,  _ I signed again,  _ promise. _

 

“Wow, you must be stressed.” 

 

Peter, MJ, and Ned were standing behind me. 

 

“What do you want, Parker?” 

 

“Easy, Rogers,” said Peter, “I was just checking in on my sister after she had an asthma attack.” 

 

“She’s a little off,” said Wanda, “she’s embroiled in a battle against bisexual angst.” 

 

“Your own, or someone else’s?” 

 

“Oh, eat shit, Peter.” 

 

I gasped. I had just had an idea. When I got home that day, I approached my dad as gently as I could. 

 

“Dad, I think you should ask Uncle Tony if we can invite Bucky to Thanksgiving this year.” 

 

Dad smiled at me. 

 

“How do you know Bucky doesn’t have plans?” 

 

“Because his grandparents are dead, he doesn’t have any other family, and Clint and Tasha are going out of town while the twins are staying with their cousins upstate.” 

 

“Tony’ll tease me if I try to invite Bucky.” 

 

“Then I’ll do it.” 

 

“Josie, he’ll still be all...Tony, about it. So you’re welcome to try.” 

 

I pulled out my phone and called Uncle Tony. 

 

“What’s up, Jojo?” 

 

“So, Dad and I want to invite a friend to Thanksgiving. He doesn’t really have family.” 

 

“My dear goddaughter, if you are speaking of one James Buchanan Barnes, then I must ask why you are so set on inviting him.” 

 

“You mean...you don’t know?” I asked. 

 

“Don’t do that to me, Jojo. You know how I feel about not knowing things.” 

 

“Uncle Tony, I’m asking for a little compassion here. Dad doesn’t think you’ll understand.” 

 

“You’re killing me, Jojo. Why do  _ you _ want Bucky there?” 

 

“Because my awkward father is in desperate need of a wingman, and I am not up to the task.”

 

“Wingman? He...WHY DIDN’T HE TELL ME?”

 

“Slow down, Uncle Tony. You know what you’re like, and you know what he’s like. So, do you think you can be subtle? For once?” 

 

“Yeah. Anything for you and your old man, Jojo. Tell your dad to give Barnes a call.”

 

“I will. Thanks Uncle Tony.” 

 

I hung up, savoring the shocked expression on my dad’s face. 

 

“How did you manage that?” he asked. 

 

“Your turn to make a phone call, Dad.” 

 

Dad sighed, then pulled out his phone. He called Bucky and put it on speakerphone, lying down on the kitchen counter. 

 

“Hey Stevie, what’s up?” he asked. 

 

“Hey Buck, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?” 

 

“Nothing much. Why do you ask?” 

 

“Well, Bucky, I was just...I mean Josephine...but mostly me, I mean-” 

 

I pinched Dad’s arm, and he looked at me. I circled my hands in a “keep talking” motion and mouthed the words  _ get to the point _ . 

 

“Do you want to come to Tony’s for Thanksgiving? Just gonna be family, me and Josie, Tony, Pepper, Peter, Peter’s aunt, May. It’d...well Buck, it’d mean a lot to me, and to Josie.” 

 

Bucky chuckled and Dad’s eyes widened in horror. 

 

“Of course I’ll come to Stark’s for Thanksgiving. Punk.” 

 

“Jerk,” laughed Dad. 

 

#

 

**best friend squad**

 

talk shit get hit

_ so how’s your thanksgiving break so far _

 

quiksilver

_ UGH JOSIE OUR COUSINS ARE SO FUCKING WEIRD _

 

smart twin

_ that’s not fair, kurt isn’t bad _

 

quiksilver

_ KURT IS THE WEIRDEST ONE WANDA  _

 

smart twin

_ nah marie is definitely the weirdest.  _

 

talk shit get hit

_ I feel as though I’ve opened up a can of worms _

 

quiksilver

_ I mean it’s not that complicated  _

_ unless the fact that our dad’s former best friend adopted dad’s foster brother’s kid and then adopted four other kids is complicated _

_ because that’s what happened  _

 

smart twin

_ don’t know why our “uncle” decided to entrust care of his son to a guy who spends most of his time blowing stuff up _

_ I mean obviously not anymore  _

_ because he’s in prison _

 

talk shit get hit

_ what’s your cousins’ guardian like _

 

quiksilver

_ charles is really cool, which is really surprising given that most of the people who used to voluntarily hang out with our father are eco-terrorists  _

_ how about you how’s your thanksgiving break  _

 

smart twin

_ oh yeah clint told me that tasha told him that james told her that your dad invited him to thanksgiving at tony stark’s  _

 

quiksilver

_ oh shit nice isn’t that second base for 32-year-old nerds with overactive angst glands _

 

talk shit get hit

_ please never use the words “second base” or “glands” in reference to my father ever again thanks _

 

quiksilver

_ … _

_ third base?  _

 

talk shit get hit

_ PIETRO  _

 

smart twin

_ honestly josephine I don’t know what you expected _

 

talk shit get hit

_ wait are you guys in the same room right now _

 

#

 

The second we walked into the tower, Bucky was waiting in the lobby. He ran a hand back through his hair. Dad reached out and grabbed my hand. 

 

“Bucky, you could’ve gone up without us,” I said. 

 

“Eh, I think Tony’s kinda pissed at me for vanishing off the face of the earth. Didn’t want to go up alone.” 

 

Dad squeezed my hand. 

 

“Well, we’re here now,” I said, “let’s go.” 

 

I let go of Dad’s hand and shoved him towards the elevator. 

 

“Hello, Miss Rogers,” said Jarvis. 

 

“Hey Jarvis, could you take us to the dining room?”

 

“Certainly, Miss Rogers. However, an access code is required.” 

 

Bucky snorted. Dad hung his head. 

 

“I hate Tony,” he sighed. 

 

“This is Captain Handsome ordering you to rock and roll on that 45,” I said, barely suppressing a giggle. 

 

The elevator began to move and Bucky began to laugh.

 

“Bucky, you used that code when you came for dinner,” I giggled, “I know it’s funny every time but-”

 

“Oh God, Steve, she doesn’t know?” asked Bucky. 

 

“No, and she doesn’t-”

 

“Your dad used to draw comics about a 1940s superhero named Captain Handsome who fought Nazis in World War Two with his best friend and sidekick, a werebear named Lincoln.” 

 

“Ah, the president after James Buchanan,” I said, “subtle, Dad. Nice.” 

 

The elevator stopped and I stepped out, followed by Dad and Bucky. Peter and Pepper were waiting in the dining room for us. Peter immediately pulled me into a hug. 

 

“Are you mad?” he asked. 

 

“‘Course not. I just want you to trust me.” 

 

Peter smiled and kissed the top of my head. 

 

“I’ll try my best.” 

 

Peter walked over to Dad and Bucky and I turned to Pepper. 

 

“Have you been doing okay? Peter told me you had an attack at school last month.”

 

“I’ve just been really stressed lately. Kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop with some kids at school. Grandpa Abe says they’re in hot water next time they pull something.”  

 

Pepper leaned in closer and lowered her voice. 

 

“Now, I had a meeting during that first dinner with James, but MJ and May assured me that you would get me up to speed.” 

 

I nodded. 

 

“James’ nickname is Bucky, he grew up with Dad but had to move after his parents passed. Dad likes Bucky, Bucky doesn’t know. Bucky likes Dad, Dad doesn’t know.”

 

“Aha,” said Pepper, “enter you?”

 

“Enter me.” 

 

“I’ll do what I can, Josephine.” 

 

Pepper walked over to introduce herself to Bucky, and Dad was still standing there. Peter seamlessly weaved around Pepper and walked over to me. 

 

“So. What have you got planned?” he asked, almost sounding eager. 

 

“Excited, Parker? You’ve never encouraged me before.” 

 

“Yeah, but I just talked to them for less than five minutes and the unresolved tension made me want to rip off my own arm and beat myself to death with it. So I want in.” 

 

I shrugged. 

 

“I normally just wing it,” I said. 

 

“So...Dad and Pepper?”

 

“Winging it.”

 

“Your mom and Daniel?”

 

“Winging it.” 

 

“ASL teacher guy and scary classics professor girl?” 

 

“Totally winged it. It’s not about tricks, Peter. It’s about planting the seed. Sure, people need a push in the right direction sometimes, but it still has to be real.” 

 

“So like...what should I say? When should I say it?”

 

“You’ll know when it happens, I promise.” 

 

Peter nodded, and Uncle Tony walked into the dining room with a bevy of robots carrying a beautiful Thanksgiving dinner, which was promptly set down on the table. We took our seats, and Pepper nodded at me in a vaguely conspiratorial fashion. 

 

“Before we eat, I think we should go around the table and say what we’re thankful for. I’m thankful for my husband, and the fact that we get to have such a big wonderful family with Peter, and Steve, and Josie. I’m also thankful for the fact our family is getting bigger. I’m pregnant.” 

 

Everyone smiled, and Pepper turned to Peter. 

 

“Peter, why don’t you go next?”

 

“Oh, gosh, alright,” said Peter, “I’m really thankful for family too. I’m thankful for you especially, Pepper. It really does take a village, and you were like a mom to me before you married my dad, so I’m thankful for that. Jo?” 

 

I nodded. 

 

“I’m really thankful for the shoddy condoms that Dad snuck past Grandpa Abe on prom night because otherwise I wouldn’t exist-”

 

“Josephine,” scolded Dad. 

 

“I’m thankful for significant coincidences. I’m thankful for my dad, and Peter and Uncle Tony and Pepper and Pepper’s fetus and my stepdad and my mom and my mom’s fetus and I’m thankful for everything that brought us together.” 

 

I smiled at Uncle Tony. He cleared his throat. 

 

“I’m real bad at stuff like this. My wedding vows were workshopped by two middle schoolers.”

 

“And?” I prompted. 

 

“And you did a damn good job.”

 

“Damn straight,” said Peter. 

 

We high fived as Pepper chuckled good naturedly. 

 

“So I guess I’ll say that I’m thankful for...being here. Being alive, and being with all of you.” 

 

Dad smiled at me and I nodded back at him. 

 

“I’m thankful for so much,” said Dad, “it’s hard to keep track of sometimes. Thankful for my daughter and her friends, thankful for you, Tony, and your family. Thankful for you, Bucky. Thankful that I’m here. Thankful to my parents for giving me values, thankful to Abraham for taking me in, thankful to Sam for listening to me.”

 

Dad shifted so he was facing Bucky and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. 

 

“I’m not as complicated as you guys,” said Bucky, “don’t have a lot of folks left, so I’m always thinking about how lucky I am to have what I do.” 

 

Bucky smiled softly at me. 

 

“But this year in particular, I’m thankful for you, Josie. Just like your dad, you’re stubborn, nosy, and self-righteous. And thank god for that, because if not for you then I don’t know how long it would’ve taken me to find my best friend again. Some stuff’s built to last. Thank you for reminding me of that.” 

 

Peter raised his glass and stared right at Dad and Bucky. 

 

“To building things that last,” he said. 

 

We all chorused back Peter’s toast. 

 

“Nice one,” I whispered as we all began to take food. 

  
“Thanks, Joey.”


	7. The Radioactive Spider in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret identities and an emergency gathering.

It was my fault, really. I mentioned to Peter that I needed a better way to spy on Bucky and my dad. He said he knew a guy. It was my fault thinking he meant Ned or MJ. 

 

Then, that evening, there was a light tapping on my window and I turned to see Spiderman. I rolled my eyes and opened the window. He crawled into my room and stood up. 

 

“Peter Parker told me you wanted my help.”

 

He was, honest to God, using a voice modulator. I considered playing along for a brief moment. 

 

“Peter, cut it out. I know it’s you.” 

 

He tapped the sigil on his chest and his mask disappeared. 

 

“How did you know?” he asked. 

 

“Spiderman showed up right after you had that weird bandage on your hand that you wouldn’t talk to anyone about. You kept showing me these obviously fake blueprints whenever I asked what you and your dad were working on. MJ told me all those whack excuses you used and that Ned was in on some of them.”

 

“Wait, MJ knows?” 

 

“Yeah. And so does May. But no one knows that we know.” 

 

“God, Joey, I’m sorry. It’s dangerous, and I didn’t want you to worry about me.” 

 

I sat cross legged on my bed and motioned for Peter to sit. He sat down next to me. 

 

“I’m always gonna worry, Peter. I’m your sister. But I know how smart you are, and how brave you are. And I know you care about your family way too much to do anything that could take you away from us.” 

 

“So...I’m gonna have to talk to May and MJ.” 

 

“Yeah, you are. I don’t think MJ’ll be mad, and I think once May sits down with your dad and talks things through with him, then she’ll be okay too.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, really. We trust you, Peter.” 

 

Peter smiled. 

 

“So...do you want Spiderman to spy on Bucky and your dad?”

 

“Way too conspicuous. Thanks though.” 

 

“Any time.” 

 

I should have expected what happened next. 

 

#

**Peter Parker Drives Me Up the Fucking Wall**

 

mj

_ emergency. meeting.  _

 

Pepper

_ Peter told me about his conversation with Josephine. You two come down to the tower after school, May, you’ll probably be done scolding my husband by 3:45? _

 

May

_ 4:30.  _

 

#

 

It was 4:45 by the time May met MJ and I in the lounge, which I pretty much expected. Uncle Tony walked out shortly after, pale as a sheet. 

 

“Only tell your dad if you think it’s necessary. I trust you, Jojo.” 

 

“Thanks, Uncle Tony. But I don’t think it’ll come up.” 

 

He nodded and walked away. Pepper entered the room and sat down in an easy chair across from the sofa where May, MJ, and I sat. 

 

“Did you all figure it out together, or…”

 

“Josie got there first,” said MJ, “she’s known Peter her whole life, and she’s an analytical person. So’m I, and even though I haven’t known him as long, I’ve won enough candy bars, DVDs, and legal tender off of Peter during field trip poker games to know when he’s lying.” 

 

“He put experimental web fluid down the garbage disposal in my apartment once,” said May, “it took me three days to get the disposal running again.” 

 

Pepper smirked at that. Probably because it sounded like something Uncle Tony would do. 

 

“I only confronted him because he offered to superspy on my dad and Bucky.” 

 

“What, he’s in on that?” asked MJ. 

 

“He approached me on Thanksgiving. Apparently not even the great Peter Parker is immune to the siren call of assisting local bisexual dumbasses in need.” 

 

MJ took in a deep breath. 

 

“And before you can ask, yes, I am referring to myself as well as to Bucky and my father.” 

 

MJ snorted. 

 

“So...why do you always focus on people’s romantic relationships?” asked May. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t. That’s just the most noticeable outcome. And in a weird way, people think it’s predictable. Anyone who’s seen either version of  _ The Parent Trap _ or any sitcom with a single parent expects me to go nuts over seeing people in happy relationships, thinking that maybe my dad could be happy with someone too. And I do want that, but it’s because I know my dad, not because being raised by a single parent did a number on me or whatever. My mom not being around kinda gave me some issues, but she’s alive and she’s safe and she’s happy, so I can’t complain about it. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I don’t really have matchmaking schemes, I’m not Emma Woodhouse. But I’m really smart. If I tell someone something, they usually believe me. And if they don’t, then I was probably wrong about them. But when I am wrong, there aren’t any hurt feelings. Because I don’t go around shoving people at each other, it doesn’t work. There are some people who the more you do for them the less they do for themselves. That’s what I told Peter when he said he wanted in. Just because I want something to happen doesn’t mean I don’t want it to be real.” 

 

“Did you try to sneak a Jane Austen quote past me in that little speech there, J?” asked MJ. 

 

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, peter. peter peter peter.


	8. The Other Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun twist on Ceiling Vent Clint Barton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for an ableist slur by rumlow & rollins that I forgot to tag im sorry!!!

Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins stopped being friends with me in the fifth grade when I had my first crush on a girl named Daisy. My dad mentioned that he was bi in the parent teacher conference that ensued and they started hating me. 

 

Nasty language was just that: language. But I couldn’t pretend like it didn’t hurt, so whenever I heard Brock and Jack jeering at me, I kept walking. I’d promised my dad and Grandpa Abe and Principal Fury that I’d be careful. 

 

It was the last day of classes for the semester and I was meeting Wanda by her locker so we could go back to her place with soup for Clint and Pietro, who both had the flu and were very mad about it. Brock and Jack had her cornered, and she looked so scared. 

 

“Where’s your retarded brother, Wanda?” asked Brock, his voice sickly sweet. 

 

“Guys, back off,” I barked. 

 

The boys took a few menacing steps towards me. 

 

“Wanda, go get my dad or Mr. Erskine.” 

 

Wanda nodded and ran off. 

 

“Come on, Josephine,” said Jack, “you’ve gone months without an...incident.” 

 

“In case you’ve forgotten, you were in deeper shit for that than I was. I’m not gonna come at you for calling my best friend an ableist slur. But I will say that your inferiority complexes are rearing their ugly heads. Why’re you so bent out of shape about the twins? Didja miss me?” 

 

They each grabbed one of my arms and pinned me up against the locker. I let them. I wasn’t scared. 

 

“Did you forget, Josephine?” asked Jack. 

 

“It’s the last day of classes,” continued Brock, “teachers are in a mandatory after school meeting with Principal Fury.” 

 

“You two don’t have a lot of friends do you?” I laughed. 

 

Brock put his hand over my throat, not enough to hurt me just enough to scare me. But I didn’t scare easily and Brock forgot that. His grip on my arm loosened. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

“It means get your hands off of my daughter.” 

 

Wanda ran down the hallway with Dad and Grandpa Abe on her trail. Brock and Jack let go of me. I rubbed my wrists as they stepped away from me. 

 

“Mr. Rumlow. Mr. Rollins. Would you care to explain yourselves?” asked Grandpa Abe. 

 

“Mr. Erskine, she provoked us, again. We were just talking to Wanda,” said Jack. 

 

“No, you weren’t. You crowded me, you wouldn’t leave me alone, you said horrible things about my brother, then you pinned my best friend up against the wall.” 

 

“Well it’s your word against ours,” said Brock. 

 

“And mine,” came a voice from the ceiling. 

 

“Oh no,” sighed Wanda. 

 

A grate fell out of the ceiling and was quickly followed by Pietro, who was wearing sweatpants and an Oxford University t-shirt, the origin of which was unknown to me. 

 

“So? That’s your brother,” said Jack. 

 

“I can’t stand up, Josie, here’s my phone.” 

 

Pietro lifted his hand and handed me his phone. I pressed play on a sound recording that Pietro had open. Brock’s voice had barely begun to ring out from Pietro’s phone when Brock charged me. I pivoted so that Wanda could grab Pietro’s phone. I squared my feet and dropped my shoulder just a bit. Brock basically bounced off of me. 

 

“Josie, I’ll see you at home. You and Wanda get Pietro home,” said Dad. 

 

I nodded as Dad and Grandpa Abe ushered Brock and Jack down the hallway. I knelt down to talk to Pietro.

 

“Hey dumbass,” I said softly, “why’d you decide to come down here?” 

 

“Got a message on Facebook from Rumlow. Knew he was gonna go after you guys. Wanted to help.” 

 

It was actually kind of sweet, in a stupid kind of way. 

 

“Come on,” said Wanda, “time to get a flu-ridden spy back to his apartment.” 

 

I nodded, and the two of us helped Pietro to his feet. When Wanda let us into the apartment, Clint was lying down on the couch wrapped in about a million blankets. He turned to face the door and raised an eyebrow at Pietro. 

 

“I thought you were in your room.” 

 

“You’re a horrible legal guardian,” shot back Pietro. 

 

“Says the boy who snuck out to spy on bullies in the air vents,” said Wanda. 

 

“Atta boy,” said Clint, before rolling over on the couch and pulling the blankets up over his face. 

 

Wanda started to walk Pietro back to his room. 

 

“Hey, guys.”

 

The two of them turned to look at me. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

#

 

“So hypothetically what side of town do these kids live on-”

 

“Buck. Stop.” 

 

“ _ You’re  _ telling me not to go looking for trouble? You?” 

 

With each meal that Bucky ate at our apartment the more like an old married couple he and Dad got. 

 

“Bucky,” I interrupted, “it’s been handled. MJ heard from Daisy and her friends that Brock’s been sent to live with his weird survivalist uncle and Jack’s parents are sending him to military school. So...long story short I’ll never have to see either of them again.” 

 

“Are the twins staying in the city for the holidays?” asked Dad. 

 

“Nah, they’re going upstate to see their cousins again. We’re gonna video chat, though. Plus, they’ll be back before New Year’s.” 

 

“You got any plots cooking for the holidays Miss Josie?” 

 

“Well, the only concrete plan I had involved a blow dart gun and a sprig of mistletoe, but my aim is...bad.” 

 

“Brock Rumlow’s nose might disagree,” chuckled Dad. 

 

“That’s different, that’s close quarters. Melee. Also he made me mad.”

 

Bucky chuckled, and smiled at my dad fondly, who smiled back. They were both idiots. 

 

“So Bucky, did my uncle invite you to his Christmas party?” 

 

“Yeah,” said Bucky, “it was weird. Still don’t think he’s forgiven me quite yet.” 

 

“He’s just looking out for Dad,” I said, “legend has it that Grandma Sarah had to blast ABBA out of a boombox in order to shock Dad out of bed.” 

 

“Josephine.” 

 

“Aww, you don’t like ABBA, Stevie?” 

 

“Imagine you’re me. You’re late for school, you’re not sure if you’re ever gonna see your best friend again, and your mom decides that an appropriate way to get you out of bed is to sing along, loudly, and out of key, to  _ Fernando _ .” 

 

“Could Grandma Sarah not sing?” I asked, while giggling. 

 

“Nah, Mrs. Sarah had a great voice,” said Bucky, “but she was better at annoying Steve.”

 

I just had to laugh at that, but I noticed my dad's face had fallen. 

 

“I’m sorry you never got to meet her, Jo,” said Dad. 

 

“It’s...well it’s not okay, but don’t worry about me. I know she would’ve loved me.” 

 

“Me too,” said Dad. 

#

**best friend squad**

 

quiksilver 

_ JOSIE SAVE US _

 

smart twin

_ you’re such a drama queen _

 

talk shit get hit

_ oh my god what did your weird cousins do now _

 

quiksilver

_ THIS IS WORSE THAN OUR WEIRD COUSINS.  _

_ THIS IS LOGAN.  _

 

smart twin

_ logan is not that bad _

 

quiksilver 

_ He’s so weird!!! We only know him because he and Marie became accidental road trip bros!!! _

 

smart twin

_ yeah but he’s really supportive of them, and of us. he’s like a cool uncle. even though his weird pointy haircut makes him look like a Canadian vampire  _

 

talk shit get hit

_ wait are you guys talking about James Howlett?  _

 

quiksilver

_ how did you know that _

 

talk shit get hit

_ he used to live a few blocks down from my dad when they were kids, used to hang out with my parents and bucky and their friends _

 

smart twin

_ why are you like this josie _

_ just why _

 

talk shit get hit

_ I mean I’ve seen him at wade’s place a few times, but when I asked wade how they knew each other, he just said that they were old friends. he then turned to look at nothing in particular and said that it didn’t matter given that it wasn’t central to my narrative. he’s a weird dude.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wacky next door neighbor wade will return


	9. Rated M for Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two separate holiday gatherings, one where emotions are discussed and one where emotions are avoided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's some sorta drunk steve here? and he talks to josie while he's under the influence so forewarning there is a Parent being Sorta Drunk around their Child. but steve is a good dad, he would not have gone to see josie if he thought it would make her uncomfortable. steve is a good dad, he and josie have had a discussion about alcohol and responsibility and how he always makes sure someone is available to be with josie if (god forbid) something goes wrong, and if she asked him specifically to not drink, he would do it because steve is a good dad. 
> 
> sorry that got rambly, assuming you read it, but this is a subject that's really important to me so...if you drink, drink responsibly! always have a buddy! don't drive drunk! have open discussions with the young'uns in your life about your habits and history! ignorance is dangerous!

Tony Stark’s holiday party was not appropriate for children, which was why Peter, MJ, Ned, and I were all holed up in Peter’s room trying to decide on a movie to watch.

 

“But seriously,” said Ned, “is  _ Nightmare Before Christmas _ a Christmas movie or a Halloween movie?”

 

Peter and MJ immediately started shouting as I rolled my eyes. There was a knock on Peter’s bedroom door. 

 

“Who the hell knocks around here?” laughed MJ. 

 

“No one,” said Peter, “hey Jarvis, who’s at the door?” 

 

“An old friend,” said Jarvis. 

 

Harley walked through the door. My jaw dropped. 

 

“Hey Joey.” 

 

I practically leapt off of Peter’s bed. I ran to Harley and hugged him. 

 

“What, did you miss me or something?” he asked. 

 

“No, you’re the worst and I’ve already replaced you,” I retorted, not sounding even the littlest bit convincing. 

 

“Yeah, she got a two for one deal,” said MJ. 

 

I snorted. 

 

“Come in. I can video chat the twins and introduce you guys.” 

 

I sat down on Peter’s bed and called the twins. 

 

“Jarvis, can you throw the call up on Peter’s wall and replace my phone’s camera feed?” 

 

“Certainly, Miss Rogers.” 

 

I sat back and waited for the twins to answer. At first, it was just Pietro. 

 

“Josie, I’m dying,” he grunted. 

 

“Quit exaggerating, Pietro, there’s someone I want you to-”

 

“Josephine, being here is killing me. Marie is so moody, Bobby and Kitty are having gay crisis after gay crisis, I’m surprised Kurt and Ororo are still alive, and Charles is playing chess with a cardboard cut out of Michael Fassbender!” 

 

“Wow,” chuckled Harley. 

 

“Oh my God, I’m sorry, I didn’t even notice you were hanging out with Peter. And MJ, and Ned. And...that guy.” 

 

“I’m Harley.” 

 

Pietro’s face was blank. 

 

“Josephine Margaret Rogers,” said Harley, “you didn’t even tell your bestest friend about me, I am HURT.” 

 

“Pietro, this is Harley, he’s one of my best friends. He moved away, and apparently he’s visiting for the holidays.”

 

“Sup,” said Harley. 

 

“Where’s Wanda?” I asked. 

 

“Trying to stop Kurt and Wanda from whatever stunt it is they are currently trying to pull, probably with little success.” 

 

There was then a cacophony from Pietro’s end of the call. 

 

“KURT! PUT THAT BACK!”

 

“CALM DOWN, I AM PUTTING IT BACK!”

 

“YOU CAN’T REACH THAT SHELF, AND THAT STATUE’S AN ANTIQUE, I DON’T CARE WHO YOU WERE GOING TO PRANK WITH IT!”

 

“OH, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?” 

 

Pietro let out a hefty sigh. 

 

“Wanda and I will call you back tomorrow afternoon. I’m gonna have to sweep up whatever it is that Kurt’s about to break. See ya.”

 

“Bye.” 

 

I hung up and Jarvis disengaged the screen from Peter’s wall. 

 

“You ready to admit you’re into him yet?” asked Peter. 

 

“Believe what you want, big brother, I don’t fall for friends. Not my bag.” 

 

“I’ll take that as a no.” 

 

We were about halfway through  _ The Holiday _ when Dad burst into Peter’s room. Jarvis paused the movie. 

 

“Josie!” 

 

“Dad?”

 

“I need your help.”

 

I walked out of the room and saw my Dad pacing back and forth in the hallway. 

 

“Dad, what is going on?” 

 

“Bucky and I kissed.” 

 

“What?” I whisper-shouted through a wide smile. 

 

“It was mistletoe! He still doesn’t know how I feel. I don’t know how to act.” 

 

“Dad,” I sighed, “I am painfully aware of your romantic history, so I know you’ve done this before. That being said: how are you so bad at it?” 

 

“Honestly, kiddo, I don’t know. What do I do?” 

 

“You’re asking the fourteen year old who’s never been on a date?” 

 

“It was either you or Tony.” 

 

“Ok, yeah, that’s fair. I’m gonna ask you some questions, and you have to tell the truth, no holds barred.”

 

Dad nodded.

 

“Are you drunk right now?” 

 

“I’m a bit tipsy.” 

 

“Is Bucky drunk?”

 

“Not that I know of, but he did kind of taste like peppermint schnapps.” 

 

“Alright, last question. Do you still like him?” 

 

“Of course. God, Josie, I ain’t felt like this in a long time, maybe ever, no offense to your ma or nothin’. But there ain’t nobody like him, and I swear I’m fallin’ even deeper and I don’t know if I wanna stop.” 

 

When my dad was talking like a 1930s dock worker, he was smashed. Not tipsy, not drunk, not wasted, smashed. 

 

“Dad, here’s what I need you to do. Go downstairs, drink some water. Tell Bucky you’ll see him in the morning and tell Uncle Tony that you’re going to be hungover tomorrow. Go to the room you’re staying in, drink some more water, and go to sleep. Jarvis, make sure my father makes it to bed in one piece and doesn’t throw up on anyone.” 

 

“Certainly, Miss Rogers.” 

 

I went back into Peter’s room and leant back up against the door. 

 

“What was that about?” asked Harley. 

 

“You’re not supposed to use tongue in a mistletoe kiss, right?” 

 

“Oh my God, I said I was sorry,” said Harley. 

 

“That’s different! We were twelve! Who uses tongue when they’re twelve?”

 

Harley looked around, then pointed at my godbrother. 

 

“Peter told me to!” 

 

MJ and Ned were literally eating popcorn while Peter and I lost our goddamn minds. 

 

“Peter, what the fuck?”

 

“He wasn’t ready to come out yet! He asked me for advice!” 

 

“So you told him to make out with me?” 

 

“I JUST TOLD HIM TO DO SOMETHING HETEROSEXUAL IN PUBLIC!” 

 

“SO YOU DIDN’T KNOW?”

 

“WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU WERE INTO HIM!” 

 

“Damn, Parker,” laughed Harley. 

 

“I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE, DUMBASS!” 

 

“What, seriously?” asked Harley. 

 

“Yeah, seriously. It’s not a big deal or anything , it was just a crush. I only told Peter.” 

 

“Josie, I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” 

 

“It was my problem, I dealt with it. I was out publicly, but I knew that wasn’t an option for everyone. So relax, Keener. Because at the end of the day, you’re still you and I’m still me.” 

 

“You still my best friend, Rogers?”

 

“Of course.”

#

I went down into the common room where Uncle Tony had put the Christmas tree. At first, I was the only one down there, so I made myself some hot chocolate. No sooner than I had sat down on the couch, Bucky speed walked into the room and sat down on the couch. His eyes were wide. He clearly had no idea that I knew what had happened the previous night. 

 

“Something weird happened last night,” said Bucky. 

 

“It’s a party at Uncle Tony’s. Of course something weird happened last night.” 

 

“Ugh. Who uses tongue in a mistletoe kiss?” he grunted. 

 

“My dad, apparently,” I said, setting my mug down on the side table and shifting to face Bucky. 

 

“Oh God. He told you?” 

 

“Yup. And, peppermint schnapps? Really?” 

 

“It’s Christmas. Don’t suppose you’d be willing to tell me what your dad said?”

 

I shook my head. 

 

“Worth a shot.” 

 

I took my phone out of the pocket of my pajamas and video called my mom. 

 

“Jarvis, could you do a projection for me again?” 

 

“Certainly, Miss Rogers. Shall I inform Mr. Stark that a few of his guests are awake?” 

 

“No, thank you Jarvis. If Uncle Tony’s up then Pepper’s up, and they both need the sleep.” 

 

Jarvis projected the video call in front of Bucky and I. Mom answered, she was sitting in the living room with Daniel. 

 

“Happy Christmas, Josie,” said Mom. 

 

“Hey Mom, hey Daniel. Merry Christmas.”

 

“Who’s your friend?” asked Daniel. 

 

“Hey Carter,” said Bucky, “long time no see.” 

 

“Bucky, oh my God,” said Mom, “it’s really you, isn’t it?” 

 

Bucky nodded. 

 

“Well, this is my husband, Daniel Sousa. Daniel, this is my old friend, Bucky Barnes.” 

 

“Happy holidays, guys. You two the only ones up over at Stark’s?” asked Daniel. 

 

“Yeah,” I said, “I’m always an early riser, Harley would sleep until noon if given the opportunity, Peter, Ned, and MJ are probably a little disoriented since they watched a horror movie after I went to bed, Uncle Tony and Pepper are exhausted, and Dad’s probably hungover.” 

 

“I warned him not to drink at that party,” said Mom, “things always go pear-shaped whenever he drinks around Tony.” 

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t there, but when he came to talk to me before bed he was talking like a-”

 

“1930s dock worker,” said Mom and Bucky in unison. 

 

“Yeah. He lost the ability to use the letter g at the end of a present participle.” 

 

“Josie?” 

 

I turned my head and faced my dad, who was rubbing his eyes and had anime hair. 

 

“Morning, Dad. How’d you sleep?”

 

“Josephine, you know I’m hungover, try to sound a little less gleeful.” 

 

“I said tell the truth, and you said you were tipsy. J’accuse, Papa. Outre, je sais déjà que tu es un désastre, mais tu es toujours le meilleur père de tous les temps.” 

 

“You speak French?” asked Bucky. 

 

“Oui, Monsieur Bibliothécaire, parmi d'autres. Dad, sit down and talk with the grown ups for a minute. I’ll make you some coffee.” 

 

I left for the kitchen and left my dad at the mercy of Mom, Daniel, and Bucky. When I got back, Peter, MJ, and Ned were hanging out in the den. I handed Dad his mug then sat down with them. 

 

“Your mom and Daniel had to go, and the twins texted you,” said Bucky, tossing me my phone. 

 

“Thanks, Bucky.” 

 

I had a  _ merry christmas  _ text from each of the twins. 

 

“Hey,” said Peter, “I’m sorry about last night, with Harley.” 

 

“Oh my God, you’re actually sorry, that’s so cute,” I laughed, “seriously Parker, we’re good. And I’m not going to put you in the ground for that little stunt the way you so richly deserve.” 

 

I kept a straight face for a few seconds before Peter and I both burst out laughing. It would be funny until he found the lump of coal in his stocking which bore a note that said  _ snitches get stitches ♡ josie _ . 

 

#

 

“So, James and your dad straight up made out and they still haven’t talked about it?” asked Wanda. 

 

“Not that I know of. And Dad still has this weird gloom coming off of him. I may need something a bit stronger than the power of suggestion.” 

 

“What could possibly be more powerful than a party thrown by your godfather?” asked Pietro, sounding surprisingly sincere. 

 

“I don’t know. Looks like I need more help. I’ve got all my people in the field setting things up, but they just won’t take a shot. I’ve never seen my dad this scared of anything.” 

 

“Can’t you just...tell them?” asked Wanda. 

 

I shook my head. 

 

“Whatever they could have, they have to find it on their own. Otherwise, it won’t last. They have to know how much they care about each other, and they have to hear it from each other.” 

 

“Okay,” said Pietro, “so maybe you just need to inspire one of them to do something. Like, is there anything that makes your dad want to run through an international airport while orchestral music plays?” 

 

“I don’t think we need to go that dramatic. But I think you just gave me an idea.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no matter what form they come in, steven grant rogers and james buchanan barnes avoid talking about their feelings. because discussing your problems is for losers, apparently. 
> 
> (it's not. discuss your problems.)
> 
> I will try not to get preachy in the notes moving forward but NO PROMISES FAM


	10. Fired Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wacky next door neighbors, Jane Austen, and frank discussions of grumpy dudes who are missing an eye.

Wanda and Pietro stood beside me that weekend as we stood outside the door to the apartment next to mine. 

 

“Forewarning: he’s really weird, he will make you question your reality, and his best friend wears an eyepatch regularly.” 

 

“So does Principal Fury,” said Wanda. 

 

“Yeah, but Principal Fury lost his eye to a cat, everybody knows that. Wade claims to have Cable’s eye locked in a puzzle box.” 

 

“Principal Fury lost his eye to a cat?” 

 

“Focus, Pietro!” 

 

Wanda rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. Wade answered the door and raised an eyebrow at me. 

 

“I’ve been expecting you, Josephine. Who are your friends?” 

 

“I’m Wanda, and this is my brother, Pietro.” 

 

“Ah, come on in.” 

 

Wade stepped aside, and ushered us in. Cable was sitting on the couch, reading a dictionary. 

 

“Wade, who are the other two kids?” he asked. 

 

“Josie’s friends. Be nice, Cable.” 

 

“Why is he called Cable?” whispered Pietro. 

 

“Because he doesn’t look like a Nathan,” said Wade. 

 

“Those were the only two options?” asked Pietro. 

 

“Anyway, I’m here about your area of expertise, Wade,” I said. 

 

“Cancer or Canada?”

 

“Film tropes.”

 

“What’s your poison?” 

 

“I’m looking to inspire, Wade. Something that makes you want to run through international airports while orchestral music plays in the background?” 

 

“You pose an interesting question, Josephine,” said Wade, “it is not often the run that inspires a new run to take place, but rather a realization that you cannot live without that person in your life, which generally involves a departure of some kind. I don’t think this is the cliche you’re looking for. Give me an elevator pitch on whoever it is you’re trying to help.” 

 

“Childhood best friends, separated by family tragedy. Recently reunited, both single, both interested, both terrified, paranoid, and oblivious. Have made out with each other under mistletoe while drunk at a Christmas party, have not discussed it.” 

 

“Mansfield Park,” said Wade. 

 

“Billie Piper?” I asked. 

 

“Obviously,” added Cable. 

 

“Real weird vibe in here,” said Pietro. 

 

“You haven’t seen him after treatments,” said Cable, “he gets all existential, more so than usual, and watches a lot of Golden Girls.”

 

“I’m hoping that my cancer will get cancer so the original cancer dies of cancer,” said Wade, “but I don’t think I’m going to be killed off just yet. I’m just too damn endearing.” 

 

“Okay,” said Wanda, “he’s either crazy, a dick, or we are all fictional characters.”

 

“Don’t go through that door, Wanda,” I said, quickly. 

 

Pietro’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Wanda and I each put a hand on one of his shoulders and lead him swiftly out of Wade’s apartment before he ha an anxiety attack.”

#

“Fanny has been in love with Edmund since she was a girl.”

 

Dad turned off the tv and stood up. It was all very abrupt. And dramatic. 

 

“Josie, I gotta go.” 

 

“Uh...ok?”

 

Dad sat back down and looked me in the eyes. 

 

“I need you to come with me, sweetheart. This is important, I can’t screw this up.” 

 

“Dad, what are you talking about?” 

 

I was going to make Dad admit it to me, sober, or I was going to die trying. He sighed, and brushed my hair behind my ear. 

 

“I need to go talk to a boy and tell him how I feel. Even though I knew I needed to move on, I gave him a gift, something I wouldn’t have parted with for anyone else. I gave him something that belonged to my father, so he would never ever forget me, because I wanted him to come back to me, no matter what we were to each other, because I love him. That’s the secret of the missing dog tag, Josie. I was in love with Bucky Barnes before either of us knew what it meant.” 

 

I smiled up at my dad, only crying a little bit. 

 

“You really need me to come with you?” I asked. 

 

“I gotta be brave, Jojo, and I can’t be brave for myself. S’not the way I was built. I’m brave for the people I love. That’s you, kiddo.” 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

I’d never seen my Dad move faster. We made it to Bucky’s apartment in record time, racing against a clock that only my dad could see. He knocked on the door. His hesitation was gone without a trace. 

 

“Jane Austen really gets you fired up,” I noticed. 

 

“Yes. Yes it does.” 

 

Bucky answered the door, Dad stumbled, I nudged him forward so Bucky had to steady him. 

 

“Whoa, Stevie, you alright?” 

 

“You’ve got this, Dad.” 

 

Dad put both his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and blinked twice. 

 

“Bucky, I’m in love with you.” 

 

Bucky’s jaw dropped. I knew I had to be there for my Dad, and for Bucky. That being said it was awkward as hell. Especially since neither of them said anything, they just stood there, staring at each other. I wasn’t sure what to do. They had to make the big decisions on their own, but I was sure I was going to die in that hallway. Of old age. 

 

“Bucky, would you mind talking to my dad about that  inside for a moment?” 

 

Bucky nodded and stepped aside. I led my dad inside the apartment and towards the sofa. 

 

“You guys talk, I’ll make you some tea, okay?” 

 

I shuffled through the kitchen looking for tea while Dad and Bucky sat down on the sofa. I could feel my dad worrying, but I knew how Bucky felt about him, so I just made some tea and (mostly) minded my own business. 

 

“Steve, is that...is that true?” 

 

“Yeah, it is. I love you. I should have told you sooner, but I was…” 

 

“What?”

 

“I was scared. My life is complicated. I’m an out school teacher and a single dad, Josie was born when I was 18, and I would’ve fallen in love with you all over again over and over again until we met again. Sorry if I’m going overboard and scaring you away, but would you think about maybe-“

 

Three things happened in very quick succession. One: Bucky kissed my dad. Two: I accidentally spilled boiling hot water on my hand, causing me to yell “fuck.” Three: Bucky and Dad looked over the back of the couch at the kitchen. 

 

“You ok, Josie?” asked Dad. 

 

I ran cold water over my hand. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

 

Dad and Bucky whispered to each other and I hoped, with all my heart as water washed over my hand, that the two of them finally got what they deserved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of this story about josie & co! I have some more planned, because I am a fiend and I cannot be stopped. I really hope you liked it!!! <3


End file.
